Cleaning out the closet
by Ardra
Summary: Relena hosts a party to try and win Heero over, but what she learns is something that she will never forget. Bad summery, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gundam Wing. I sure do wish that I did, though.

Trying my hand at a short story! As usual, I have the boys and Relena being a *cough* itch *cough* *ahem* Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. This is actually based on a true story. Not my story, mind you, but it did happen to a couple of friends of mine, oddly with the same outcome. XD

* * *

><p>Smiling triumphantly, Relena watched the people come in. She felt a surge of pride when the guests were admiring her decor, saying how much they liked them, and how good the food looked and tasted. It fed her ego, which was always hungry for a few good compliments. She threw this party, not for the reason that the guests were told of, but for a more personal reason. Tonight, she will woo Heero Yuy and make him admit that he loves her. In her head, she had all kinds of scenarios going on, all of which ended with the crowd cheering happily as she and Heero shared their first kiss. The giddy feeling growing in her chest, she felt a new emotion; impatience. She wanted her knight in shining armour to come already so she could get started. It seemed like her prayers were answered when all five of the Gundam pilots walked in together. She was a little upset that Heero didn't come in alone so she could get some alone time with him right away, but she wasn't going to let that bother her, as she had the whole night to look forward to.<p>

The five Gundam pilots approached her, all of them dressed in their best clothes. Quatra was wearing a nice button down t-shirt in a fitting pasly color with a pair of dark pants. Trowa had on a nice green shirt with dark blue pants, his hair combed but it was hard to tell as his bangs still hung in his face. Wufei was wearing a nice, pressed, slightly pattern covered white button down, and a pair of white pants, keeping his usual look but at the same time looking formal. Duo was wearing a button down violet shirt that complimented his eyes and a pair of black, form fitting pants, his hair braided as it usually was. Heero was wearing a light blue button down shirt and a pair of dark, blue pants. It seemed like all of them had a hand in eachothers wardrobe, that or Quatra picked out everyone's clothes.

Relenca focused on Heero, watching him as he approached her with the rest of the pilots. He looked so handsome tonight, but he could've looked a little better. She smiled to the others, shaking hands with the most of them until she reached Heero. She held onto his hand a little longer than the others, squeezing even after Heero had tried to let go of hers. Once they finally seperated, Relena turned and showed them around for the party. There were dignitaries dressed nicely all around, some ate, some socialized, and some were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Finishing her tour, Relena turned to see most of the Pilots were leaving her presence as soon as she stopped talking, one of them being Heero. Huffing in agitation, Relena quietly followed after Heero until she lost him in the crowd.

She searched for a few minutes longer before she started to feel a little claustrophobic and moved off the floor. She moved to a higher vintage point and spotted the one she was looking for just a few feet away, talking with some of the other pilots, Trowa and Duo. Relena made her way over to them, but a group of men in suits walked into her path, stilling her progress until they moved. Once they did move, Heero was now dissapearing into the crowd again. Groaning in frustration, she searched the crowd again, hoping to spot Heero before the next song. The next song was just starting to play, a slow waltz, when she spotted Heero again, watching the others dance. She practically ran over to him, stopping just before him, blocking him if he wanted to escape.

"Heero." she said, smiling tot he man, who looked at her like she had grown a third head or something.

"Relena." he grunted softly, taking a hesitant step back from her.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

"It's... fine." Heero said, glancing to the mass of people.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Relena asked, trying to put on her begging eyes but Heero wasn't looking at her.

"No thank you. I don't dance." he mfurmured, his eyes not leaving something.

Relena followed his gaze to where Duo and Quatra were mock waltzing amungst the crowd of people, both of them laughing when actually dancing people gave them odd looks. Her determination not wavering, Relena reached out and touched Heero's arm, restraining herself from flinching when Heero jerked a little violently.

"I've danced with you before, remember?"

"I didn't have a choice then. Excuse me." Heero grunted as he slipped past her, moving to where Quatra and Duo were getting off the dance floor, the small blond had his arm slung over Duo's neck as he hopped on one foot, still laughing despite the pain he was obviously in.

Relena opened her mouth to protest, but Heero dissapeared yet again.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Relena was starting to get frustrated. Heero kept disappearing and reappearing in the crowds, and now he was gone completely. She couldn't see him anywhere, not even from the highest point of the room where she could normally glance at everything. Spotting Wufei, she made her way to him, grabbing him and pulling him to her, knowing he wouldn't do anything to her as he was trained not to.<p>

"Miss Relena, I would not advise you to make a habbit out of what you just did. A lesser man would've killed you before you finished the action." Wufei said, pulling his arm away from her.

"Where did Heero go?" she asked, ignoring his warning.

"Garden, I believe. He doesn't do well in crowds."

The Garden. It was perfect. Why didn't she think of that before? The Garden was secluded, private and romantic, the perfect spot for the usually stoic pilot to confess his feelings for her. With a new determination, she almost ran out into the Garden. She glanced around, spotting Heero walking down a path a few feet away, his back to her. Relena's heart leapt into her throat in excitement and joy. This was it. She tore after him, following until a new voice made her slow down.

"It is a lot nicer out here."

She frowned, knowing that voice to be Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathscythe, call sign 02. She krept quietly forward, using a wall of leaves as cover until she peeked past them. On the bench amungst a huge bush of roses, Duo and Heero were sitting, enjoying the evening they were in. Duo had his head tilted back, eyes closed and a smile on his face while Heero was looking to the roses that were in bloom beside his arm. Relena was about to voice her presence when Heero carefully plucked one of the most beautiful roses and turned to Duo.

"Here." he murmured softly, making Duo open his eyes and look down at the flower.

Duo smiled and shook his head, turning it so Heero had access to his braid, "I'm not carrying that around all night."

Heero smiled a little, reaching up and carefully tucked the stem into Duo's hair, making sure that it was secure before he lowered his hands. Relena felt confused as the two sat in comfortable silence, lacing their hands together as they returned to enjoying the night.

"It's nice out here."

Duo chuckled, "I think I just said that not even five minutes ago, 'Ro. What are yo- Mmph!"

Relena froze, her heart plummeting to the ground as Heero pulled Duo's face to him and kissed him to shut him up. She stood there, unable to move as they continued to kiss and then started to make it deeper and more intimate until they pulled away from eachother, panting softly as they stared at eachother.

"Well, that was... unexpectedly pleasent." Duo said, smiling a little.

Feeling anger building up in her, Relena turned and walked away quickly, rejoinging the rest of the party. She sat in a chair, watching the party while letting angry thoughts pass through her head. She kept this up for hours, until she saw Heero and Duo return to the festivities, but by now, everything was starting to wind down and clear up for the evening. The pilots would be staying with her until the evening of tomorrow, so she still had time to prove to Heero that he wanted her and not Duo. 

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gundam Wing. I sure do wish that I did, though..

**Author's Note: **Okay, so it didn't end up being one chapter long like I had planned, but, honestly, it kind of grew a mind of it's own. I don't even know where it's really going, but I do know the outcome. Or, atleast I think I do. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little piece I am putting together for your reading pleasure.

**Reviewer's Corner**:

Arda: Just like all my other fan fictions, I will be making this Reviewer's Corner when I make a new chapter. I don't know how long this is going to be, so don't be discouraged if you never see your name in the corner. I promise, I do read your reviews and they are much loved and appreciated.

**Snowdragon- **I am glad to hear/ read that. I hope you enjoy the rest of it as much as you did the first chapter.

**Pikeebo- **Exactly, but it's always fun to document the extreams she goes through in order to get someone who isn't even interested in her.

**Sheenamarieanne- **Don't worry. I don't take it personally. I am a horrible speller, and I often make such mistakes. I am human, so I guess I had to be bad at something. XD I'm really happy to see tha you are enjoying the story so far and I hope I keep the action going enough to keep you as a reader.

**Laptop-**Yeah, like I said to Sheenamarieanne above ya, I'm not the best when it comes to spelling, and I have a very short attention span about things that I have written. If I read it too many times, even to find all the typos, I get bored of it and I stop. I agree with you about the whole Relena would make an awesome villan, as I have seen her be the villan in a few fan fictions before. Relena, like most 'love-struck' female characters get on my nerves because their attempts to get in their crush's pants borederlines corny most of the time, if not just plain retarded. I tend to try and make the Pink Princess as much of a bad guy as possible, as even her voice grated on my poor ears when I watched the series. By the end of watching the series, I was so happy just because I wouldn't have to hear Relena call for Heero ever again unless I watch it again. Anyways, getting off topic. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fiction.

**Honugurl-**Well, wait no longer because here you go. One new chapter fresh out of the oven.

* * *

><p><strong> Cleanin out the Closet<br>Chapter 2**

All of this felt wrong in Relena's mind. She couldn't wrap her mind around the thoughts of what she had witnessed in the Garden. She couldn't see what it was about the former street rat known as Duo Maxwell that made Heero act like that. To kiss another man where people could possibly see you just didn't seem right to Relena. She knew that Heero was very closed up when it came to his emotions, it was very rare if he ever let anyone know what he was thinking, let alone feeling. She would know. She spent weeks, no months, maybe even a few years into trying to get Heero to open up to her. She felt she was about to make a break through with him and then this happens. She didn't understand the whole concept that Heero liked another man. She was sure that she pegged Heero as a straight man, a woman lover, a curve chaser. She knew how he was around the other pilots, like he is around everyone else in his life, but not with his former war partner. Were they something more or was it just sex? No, it couldn't be sex. Relena was confident that if it was just sex, Heero would've come to her first. After all, she was a woman and a woman could do things for him that another man could never do. Or so she thought.

She almost had a cap on her anger, starting to feel calmer until Duo turned around quickly to see something Quatra had pointed out, lost his footing, only to fall easily into Heero's waiting arms. The Perfect Soldier rescuing the Shinigami without even thinking. Her anger flared anew as Duo smiled gratefully to Heero, his long fingers giving Heero's for arm a appreiative run over with his nails, and descreatly allowed their noses to brush when he got back up right on his feet. Her temper burst nova hot when she noticed Heero looking at Duo with an almost smoldering gaze and the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

It wasn't fair. A slutty little street urchin was being given HER smile. SHE was suppose to be the one to make Heero Yuy smile like that, make his face flush like that, and to create the shivering sensation from raking one's nails over his tanned skin. Relena felt like throwing things, breaking what ever she could get ahold of and just plain throwing a fit like a three year old. Her jaw clenched tightly as she watched the pilots mingle with the last of her party guests before the last ones filed out of the dance hall. Relena took a deep breath, schooling her features to that of lady like grace and swiftly made her way to the pilots, who were now talking alone amungst themselves. Without even waiting to hear what they were saying, she made her presence known by clearing her throat politely, making all five of them turn to her.

"Since you five will be experiencing the hospitality I am providing, I will show you to your rooms." she said, looking Heero right in the eye as she said it.

"Awesome. I can finally get out of this monkey suit." Duo said loudly, pulling at his collar and already loosening his tie.

"No one said you had to wear that, Maxwell." Wufei muttered, smirking to himself as Duo rolled his eyes in mock agitation.

"Says you." he retorted rather childishly.

"Gentlemen, this way." Relena cut in, not caring where the little back and forth game was going between the two men.

Her pink high heels clicked across the linoleum floors, her dress whispered as a part of it was drug behind her like a train, she showed each pilot to their room. She had enough rooms to keep the whole party for the night, but this was speciel. She made sure the four pilots that she didn't want were far away from her bedroom, while making sure that Heero's room was a rather short stride to hers. In her head, she imagined Heero coming to her door late that night, sweeping her off her feet and passionately making love to her until morning. She almost giggled out loud as she watched Duo enter his temporary room, he was the last of the four and now it was just her and Heero. Just like she wanted it.

"I do hope you enjoied the party, Heero." Relena cooed, shifting a little closer to him as they walked sid by side.

"Not really my thing. Why is my room all the way down here?" he asked, frowning annoiedly as they passed a good baker's dozen empty rooms.

"I just wanted to be sure you were given the best room in the house."

"Why just me? Why not the others,too?" Heero said, sounding distracted as he looked around the hall, taking note of everything around him.

"I figured you would enjoy the room more than anyone."

"Hn."

Relena almost pouted at the dismissive grunt that came from her knight as she pointed out the room to the Asian boy. Heero thanked her, bade her well for the night and closed the door almost literally in her face. She had tried to get a little closer, maybe to encourage a kiss from the other but was shot down. She stood before the door for almost a full minute, hoping Heero would change his mind and invite her in but it wasn't going to happen. Stomping her foot like a spoiled child, she turned quickly, marched to her room and shut the door with a loud, reverberating snap.

Delicate hands roughly removed pink high heels from her sore feet, chuckling them angrily in the direction of the closet. She shrugged out of her dress, tossing it over a chair for one of the cleaning ladies to put away and sat before the large vanity. She looked at her reflection glaring back at her as she removed the make up from her face to get ready for bed.

"It can't be true. It just can't be. My Heero is not gay. Especially not to such trash like that little L2 whore. He will come for me tonight. I know he will. He's too far from Maxwell to feel obligated to go to him for sex so he'll come to me. Tonight, I finally get my love." she told herself, smiling in self triumph over her fantasy world.

With the last of her make up removed, she changed into night clothes and sat at the edge of her bed, patiently waiting as long as she had to for Heero to come knocking on her door. The minutes crept by like Molasses, and soon she had been sitting there for three hours and no knock on her door. Her anger flared even hotter than ever as her patients finally wore thin. Roughly shoving her covers down, she got into bed, turned out the lights and curled into the plush items which soon carried her into the land of her dreams. Where Heero was waiting to take her to the alter to wed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Relena woke earlier than she normally did. She was still angry over last night and was adament on making sure that Heero knew about it. She pulled her robe over her body, tyin it around her petite waiste and marched out the door to Heero's room. She knocked softly, like a lady should, at first but when there was no answer, she knocked harder and harder until she was almost banging the door down. Frustrated beyond words, she tried the knob only to find it open. Peeking inside, she was dissapointed to see that Heero wasn't in his room. Hell, his bed didn't even look like it had been slept in. Quietly, she pulled out of the room and closed the door, thinking to herself until dread made her stomach sink down deeper into her body. Maxwell.<p>

She never ran so fast before in her life. Her bare feet padded across the cold floor until she reached the room she had showed Duo to last night. She fell silent, listening to the door, hoping to hear that she was wrong. She almost jumped out of her skin when a loud thud came from inside. She looked up and down the hall nervouly before she carefully tried the knob, not surprised to find that it was unlocked. Carefully, Relena pushed the door open to find the room was lit up, and, on the floor, tangled in the bed's comforter, was Duo and Heero. The former queen of the world's mouth dropped almost to the floor at what she was seeing. Heero was on the floor, no shirt on, with Duo staddling his waist, also bare chested, the blanket so tangled further down that the pink Princess couldn't tell if they were wearing underpants or not. What really got her goat, was the way Duo was looking at Heero, like a hungry lion to some prey, and the huge, triumphant smile that laced up Heero's face. The biggest smile she had ever seen on the pilot.

"What is going on?" she demanded before she could stop herself.

Both of them jerked at the sound of her voice. Duo looked up at her in surprise, his hair coming from it's braid so it was randomly stuck to places on his face. Heero looked at her with a slight agitated look, shifting to sit up from the ground. This movement gave Relena a clear view that neither of them were wearing underpants under the tangled sheets. This fact made her blood boil more and more as Duo tried to be modest and cover up but Heero didn't seem to care that he was naked under the blanket and that said blanket was starting to expose private matters.

"What the hell, Relena? You don't just barge in on people." Duo said, his voice laced with embarassment as he pooled the blanket into his lap to hide it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Relena hissed at Duo, her face tomatoe red, fingers itching to get her hands on the lithe male before her.

"Relena, get out." Heero growled at her, throwing a pair of shorts that were probably his in her direction.

"No! How dare you seduce my Heero, you little whore! What? Johns on L2 not good enough for you anymore, you have to resort to stealing other people's men?" she snapped, her focus only on Duo, who looked at her with an expression that could only be described as a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"Seduce? What? I didn't-." Duo started only to be silenced by Heero touching his shoulder.

"Don't bait into it, Duo."

"But-."

"Get off of him, you whore!" Relena screeched, making both boys flinch at the pitch.

Heero glared murderously at the former queen while Duo looked stunned at being called a whore yet again. Frustrated, the former Wing pilot grabbed Duo by the chin. He forced the other two him and crashed their lips together, using his hold on Duo to prevent him from getting away, not that he wanted to. Heero pushed against Duo, holding his head in place, as he deepened the kiss, tounge flicking into the other's mouth a few times before he finally allowed them to part. Duo looked at him, slightly panting, with half glazed over eyes as they pressed their foreheads together, completely ignoring the flabbergasted Relena in the door way until Heero turned to her.

"Shut the damn door!" he snapped.

"No!"

"Then watch." Heero said non chalantly before he ravaged Duo's mouth again with his own.

The vice minister could only watch, stunned, mouth agape as Heero pushed the covers aside and began to run his hands over Duo's body, making the long haired male shiver and moan into the deep kiss. Flushing red with anger an embarassment, Relena's will to stay in the door way crumbled when Heero pushed the blanket away completely, showing both his and Duo's arousals and forced Duo to the ground. She quickly shut the door, almost hyperventilating as what she just saw scrambled through her head in a mixed mash swirl of color and sounds. She felt like she was going to faint, until the sound of Duo laughing behind the door brought her back to the present. Huffing and growling angrily, Relena stomped her way back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>In the room, the two former pilots broke away from their deep kiss, looking at eachother with almost lust filled expressions. Duo had ahold of Heero's shoulders, holding tightly as Heero was absently running his hand up and down the smaller male's sides, creating a fluttering effect in said male's stomach muscles.<p>

"Maybe that was a little mean." Duo laughed, his hand cuping Heero in the back of the head, long fingers playing with chocolate strands.

"She was bound to find out sooner or later, and it was obvious that she didn't take the hint from when she spied on us in the garden." Heero muttered indifferently as he sat back on his hunches, giving Duo breathing room.

"She was spying on us?"

"Hn. Hai. She followed me into the garden and saw everything we did there."

Duo's eyes widened before he swallowed hard, cheeks flush in complete embarassment, "E-everything?"

Heero gave Duo a wicked smirk but soon took pity on his lover and shook his head, "She went back into the party when we kissed."

Duo let out a deep breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, a wave of relief washed over him as he sat up and moved away from Heero to stand, "Good. If this is how she's like from just seeingus kiss, I would hate to see what she would've done after watching you blow me."

Heero snorted in amusement as Duo started to gather his clothes, putting them on carefully. Deciding it was time to get moving on the day, Heero did the same collect and dress motions as Duo until he sat at the edge of the bed, watching as his partner brushed out his long hair and rebraided it.

"The only bad thing about this is we have to deal with her until later today." Duo said, brushing a stray hair from his face in agitation, there was always that one hair that escaped behind twisted into his braid.

"Hn. I don't intend to be around for her to find me."

"What? What does that mean?" Duo asked, a new horrified feeling snaking into his form.

"Wufei asked me to go over some specs with him. I agreed to go with him to Preventer's HQ and help."

"You can't leave me with that harpy! Not after the shot you just put on for her! 'Ro, do you hate me or something? Want me dead? Please answer me truthfully." Duo whined, giving his boyfriend his biggest pair of doe eyes as he could.

Heero snorted softly, rolling his eyes as he stood up, "I don't hate you, I don't want you dead and I think you will be just fine. You're good at avoiding conflict when you want to."

Duo was about to nod his head when he perked at something, "Hey! You calling me a coward, Yuy?"

"If the shoe fits."

The Shinigami's face darkened and he suddenly pounced, forcing Heero backwards onto the bed, the springs making a loud squeek of protest at the sudden addition of weight after what they had been put through that night. Duo wrestled with Heero, forcing his hands away until he had them pinned over Heero's head and smirked triumphantly down at him, not seeming to notice that Heero was smiling at him.

"I am no coward." Duo said matter of factly, nodding his head to emphasize his words.

"Then I trust you can handle one spoiled little princess while I complete a grueling task."

Duo frowned at Heero, giving him an odd look of questioning suspician, "Grueling task? When is going over specs a grueling task?"

The Perfect Soldier said nothing as he suddenly kicked out his leg, knocking into Duo's, catching him by surprise. Heero pulled on hand free and grabbed Duo by the shoulder, forcing the ex-Deathscythe pilot into the bed as he flipped their positions until the ex-Wing pilots was stradling Duo's back, holding down his hands by his wrists. After a couple of seconds, the Asian male flipped the American onto his back and hovered over him, their noses almost brushing together, their breaths mingling and combining as they exhaled.

"I'll be back before dinner." Heero muttered, quickly pressing a bruising kiss to his boyfriend's lips and climbed off of him.

"Cheater." Duo grumbled, rubbing the shoulder Heero had grabbed, sitting up as Heero took his jacket and opened the bedroom door.

"Later."

Duo waved a hand at him as if shooing him away. Once Heero was gone, he sighed, sagging into himself before he threw himself back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Heero gets to play soldier with Wufei while I play Keep Away with a spoiled ass Princess out to kill me. Why do I feel like I just got the short end of some stick?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Feedback is loved!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, I don`t own Gundam Wing or the characters I will be manipulating here. This is all purely fun, but if I did own these boys, the series would've been much much much better than it already was.

**Pikeeboo:**Well, I am glad I was able to brighten up your day with an update. There is a reason why Duo can't go with Heero, but I am not going to reveal that just yet. You are just gonna have to keep following the story and see where it leads.

**Padg:**Thank you for the compliment. Seeing that someone has liked my work makes me want to make more work so keep the great comments coming. XD

**Yaoilover: ***bows dramatically* Happy to be of service, my dear.

**Author's note: **Hey, all. I haven't been on for a while for a reason but I can't think of what that reason is right now. I love seeing the reviews on here but I do have on delema. I need a beta reader, mine has dissapeared for over six months so I am considering them to be MIA and need a new one. If anyone is interested in getting to read chapters before they are even posted or know of someone else who would be willing to Beta for me, PM me. I might take a few days to respond, but I am really needing a Beta Reader.

Well, here is the new instalment of this little gem. I am debating on what happens, though so it's going to be a little while before we reach the end here. I hope you all can be patient with me and see this through to the end. Anyways, here is the new chapter that you all have been waiting for with baited breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Slowly, the door opened inch by inch. Violet eyes peeked outside the safety of the bed room to be sure that the coast was clear so he could leave his room. With Heero gone, he had to be extra careful that he didn't run into Relena, or else there was a good chance that she would make sure he couldn't do anything fun for the rest of his life. A quick glance down one side of the hall, then the other, he tentatively stepped out of his safe zone and pulled the door closed behind him. It was times like this where he was grateful of his training; he could hear everything going on down the halls without being around them. That was a plus and an asset for him if he was going to be avoiding Relena. Breathing a sigh of relief, he started down the hall towards the dining room where he was sure he would be meeting with a few of the other pilots for something to eat this morning.

He made it to the dining room, only to freeze to see Relena was sitting at the table with Quatra on her left, and Trowa on his. All the food was piled around the three, meaning Duo would have to sit beside Relena or at least a seat away from her if he wanted to eat anything. Weighing his options, Duo found himself in a bind that tightened uncomfortably around his insides as Relena looked to him, an evil look in her eyes, even as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Morning, Duo." she said happily, but Duo could detect the edge of hate that came with those words, but Quatra and Trowa were oblivious to it, obviously.

"Morning, Duo." Quatra chirped like a little bird while Trowa nodded in greetings to him.

Swallowing hard, Duo smiled at the three of them before he took his seat beside Relena, already feeling the chill of her hatred seep into his bones. He swallowed hard and fidgeted in his chair, not wanting to be any closer to her as he was already. He was thankful the other two were here as she had to play pleasant in front of them since she still needed Quatra as a business partner, especially in his pacifist ideals to some who weren't ready to lay down their weapons just yet. When Relena rose from her chair, Duo almost visibly tensed as she went into the kitchen to fetch herself something, leaving Duo with the other two men.

Thank Shinigami, Duo thought to himself before he turned to the other two, "Guys, you have got to help me."

Immediately, Quatra stopped eating a looked at him with concern on his face, "What's the matter?"

"I think Relena is going to try and kill me while we are here." Duo said, glancing to where Relena had went off to, making sure that she wasn't coming back yet.

"Kill you? Why would she want to kill you?" Quatra asked.

"Did she find out about you and Heero?" Trowa asked, sipping at his cup of orange juice.

"More than that! Heero and I just practically had sex in front of her in our rooms before he and Wufei left. She's going to kill me if I'm ever alone in here!"

Quatra blushed at Duo's description before he coughed into his hand, rubbing the back of his neck, "What do you want us to do about it?"

"Don't leave me alone for a second."

"Duo, we can't do that. Trowa and I have some things we need to do in town before we leave tonight."

"Take me with you."

"It's business, Duo. You aren't going to be interested in it." Quatra said, looking apologetic.

"I think I'm less interested in death than I am of being bored for a few hours. Please! Please, don't leave me here alone with her." Duo whined, pouting to Quatra, who blushed and looked down to his plate, trying to not be swayed by Duo's puppy dog face.

"Sorry, Duo." Quatra said into his plate, wiping his mouth then setting the napkin onto the plate.

Duo stared at him, mouth gaping as the two got up and left the room. Once they were gone, Duo let his head fall to the table with a loud thud. He winced a little at the sharp pain that came from his forehead but it didn't deter him as he did it to more times then decided that abusing his own skull wasn't going to help him in his cause. Quickly finishing breakfast, Duo made for his room to lock himself in it for the rest of the night. He felt a little more calm as he approached the door, and touched the cool handle. Finally, sanctuary, he thought as he turned the knob, but the knob wouldn't turn all the way. Blinking in surprise, Duo tried again at a different direction then the original direction again. Panic flared up in him as he searched through his memories then paled. He was so used to his place that he'd accidently locked the door behind himself when he left to get breakfast. Duo groaned loudly, letting his head bounce of the solid oak door a few times before he slid down to sit in front of the door, feeling like a trapped animal.

"Damn it... What am I going to do?" he asked himself out loud.

Resigning to his fate, Duo made for a different part of the house. He kept alert and made sure no one was following him as he went into the library on the second floor. He browsed the options before he rolled his eyes. They were mostly all love stories, or gushy romance novels. Things that Duo wouldn't touch gay or straight. Shaking his head, his eye caught a big black book near the bottom. He bent down and slid it out of it's home, turning it over to see that is was imprinted with fake gold lettering that read 'The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe'. Duo felt himself smile a little bit as he loved Edgar Allan Poe's works. Sitting in the nearest chair, he opened to the first poem and started to read.

He made it through a few pages before he felt on alert all of a sudden. There was a nagging feeling that was making his hair stand on ends. He didn't know what it was but he knew that his instincts haven't failed him yet in life. Carefully, he used the ribbon attached to the book to mark his place and looked around the library. It was as empty as ever, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone in the room with him. It wasn't until a slight shifting noise behind him that he turned to see Relena poised over his shoulder, her eyes blazing with hate. Only thing she was missing was the red eyes and the teeth and Duo would've mistaken her for a old fashion vampire. He jerked away from her looming form, pressing a hand to his chest as he looked at her, wondering how long she had been standing there like that.

"The Black Cat is my favorite." Relena said, her voice even and calm which set off every alarm in Duo's head.

Taking a tentative step back, Duo swallowed hard, "Um. Yeah. I like that one, too. Kind of creepy but I like it all the same."

"My favorite part is when the main character buries his dead wife in the wall of their basement." she said, walking around the chair, her nails lightly scraping against the material as she moved.

Duo paled a little as he glanced around for an exit, but he wouldn't be able to make it if she decided to chase him down.

"Which part is your favorite?" she asked, tilting her head in mock innocence, her eyes still dark and hateful, but her demeanor made it seem like she was just trying to talk to him.

Swallowing again, wondering if he would ever run out of saliva, Duo shrugged his shoulders, "When the cat is screaming and causes the police to tear down the wall to find the body of the dead wife."

Relena nodded her head before she moved closer to Duo, who pulled away defensively, finding he couldn't back away as he now has a chair pressed to the back of his legs. He glanced to the exit before he looked to Relena again, weighing his options, he found he had nothing to lose so he bolted for the open doors of the library, only to run right into the arms of two of Relena's bodyguards. Duo tried to twist away, but they grabbed ahold of his arms and forced him to his knees so he couldn't fight back. Duo felt panic run up his spine before he was suddenly released as Relena entered his vision again.

"I don't know what you did to Heero, but I swear, if you don't back off and leave him to be with me, where he belongs. There will be no cat telling the secrets of where you are buried." she hissed at him, her eyes narrow, nostrils flaring and her hands twitching with the itch of wanting to strangle him.

"Look, Relena. Heero loves me and I love him. I am not doing anything to him." Duo protested, scooting back from her defensively.

Just when Duo thought that Relena couldn't get any more mad, it was like a volcano erupting in front of him. She even growled at him as she straightened to her full height, which was a little bigger than Duo because he was still on his knees.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to fix that." She said before she motioned to her bodyguards.

Duo tensed but was surprised when the men turned and left at her command with Relena behind them, casting Duo a hateful look behind her as she left. Duo stayed on the ground for a few minutes after she had left before he allowed himself to move.

"Jeez. She's… adamant about all of this." He muttered to himself as another pit fell in his stomach, "What is she planning?"

With that question, Duo got to his feet and started down the opposite end to where Relena had gone, looking for any of the others. He really needed someone to be with him right now because he didn't want to hurt Relena but it looked like she was going to give him a run for his money. Not that he had a lot of it but when the prize was Heero, that was worth more than any amount of money Duo could have in his banks. He had to be on top of things, to make sure that he wouldn't cross paths with Relena again until Heero got back. 

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this one is pretty short. I hope you all enjoied it. I will be updating again very soon.<strong>


End file.
